1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the air conditioning of a room such as a hotel room, for example; one object of the invention is to combine access control and energy management, in particular air conditioning management, according to a number of parameters including one parameter representing the presence in the room of a legitimate occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,712 describes an air conditioner control system conditioned by the detection of the presence of a key in a specific module inside the room to be air conditioned. A system of this kind has drawbacks in that the occupant may forget to insert their key in the specific place to turn on the air conditioning, or may not understand that this is necessary. Also, it often takes a fairly long time for the room to reach a comfortable temperature. The invention provides a solution to all these problems.